gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragen psychopathy
at the height of his madness.]] House Dragen carries a trait for 'psycho '- and '''sociopathy '''in its bloodline. Over three thousand years ago, the infamous trait was first discovered with House Dragen's founder, Evan the Cannibal, who was prone to executing his enemies very sadistically. Since then, multiple Dragens have caught the trait, leading to the person carrying the trait to inhabit signs of insanity, paranoia, narcissism, and - most notoriously - psychopathy. The most prominent example of the Dragen psychopathy was with one of the most recent Lords of Snake Mount, Lucius Dragen, who subsequently became known as "the Demon of the North". Lucius suffered from an extreme form of psychopathy and insanity, this caused him to cannibalise his own subordinates and sometimes commit pure evil deeds of cruelty for reasons unknown. indeed was a very ruthless and cruel person. ]] Other Dragens displayed highly dangerous and scary personalities, though some were not strictly speaking "insane". They didn't cannibalise or neglectfully torture innocents, but some did have aggressive, sociopathic personalities, such as Harkon Dragen - father of Garth Dragen. Eventually, Harkon became very ruthless and developed a cold personality, resulting in him even neglecting his own children at one point. Through the years, the psychopathy remained quite the same; some Dragens were simply just power hungry or developed delusions of grandeur, where others became more and more ruthless over the years. However, a notable "enhancement" of sorts that could accelerate the mental instability of a Dragen, is through post traumatic stress. As seen with Lucius, who - at birth - was already anti-social, but not fundamentally malicious, became more and more psychotic following his nigh-survival in the Northern wilderness when he was a child. This resulted in him being overly-insane and completely losing any sense of conscience, another common trait among Dragens. A very popular theory among the people of the North, is that every time a Dragen is born with red or maroon eyes, they will (in later life) become afflicted with the madness. This may not be far from the truth, as mostly when a Dragen is born with red eyes, they will mostly always inherit the trait, whilst Dragens with "normal" eye colors, remain sane most of their lives. Although it is just a theory, it is a highly believed and supported one. No one knows why or how the trait came to appear in the bloodline, but it is highly believed that, at some point, the Dragens angered the Old Gods and as a result, were doomed with carrying the psychopathy trait in their bloodline. Known Mad Dragens * King Evan the Cannibal, the founder of House Dragen and first carrier of the trait. Was a cannibal and liked to burn and impale his enemies alive. * Lord Jon Dragen, firstborn son of King Darron Dragen. Was overzealously obsessed with lordship and reverence to the point that he would flippantly kill innocents simply for speaking out against him, his father, or his house. * Lord Tregar Dragen, son of Lord Veron Dragen. Was known to impale his enemies rectum-first. * Lord Harkon Dragen, father of Garth Dragen, Jaran Dragen, and Ethan Snow. Was extremely ruthless and cruel, to the point of him refusing to feed his children for seven days straight, as punishment for the children simply playing with the snow. * Lord Lucius Dragen, son of Garth Dragen. The infamous Demon of the North. Was extremely intelligent, but also extremely psychotic and prone to cannibalising innocents. Lucius had the unique gift to enter someone's mind and emotionally drain them dry. Lucius was later assassinated by Jaqelos Eranelion. Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:House Dragen Category:Culture & Society Category:Medicine